Love is Unexpecting
by InuTaiyoukaiGal
Summary: My second FanFic. What happens when Sonic's cousin comes over after she loses two things important to her? ShadowxOC It's better than the title is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight: Yo, what's up? Some of you might remember by my other story 'Running Away' in the XS section. Just to let you know and not worry, I'm not done with it, I just got bored and made a new story.

Chase: She does not own Sonic or the characters. And Inu doesn't own any songs, either.

Inu: Yep. The only thing that I own in this story is my characters, Mist and Katy.

Chase: What is with the disclaimer? Why say something so pointless and obvious?

Shadow: -walks in- It keeps you from getting sued.

Inu: But still, everyone should know that people who write Fan Fiction don't own-

Chase: Now, Inu. Don't get carried away.

Inu: -sighs- Here's chapter 1.

' Thoughts'

" Quotes"

* * *

Sonic was waiting impatiently as he stood at a set of train tracks just a mile from Station Square. " Where is she?" He asked himself. " She should've been here by now."

" Hey Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he ran toward Sonic. " Why are you here, all the way from town?"

" My cousin is coming over." Sonic replied smoothly.

" You have a cousin?"

" Yeah. Her family died and I offered her to come here and stay with us and help us find the Chaos Emeralds. I told her that finding them will help her clear her mind. She said yes, and I am here, waitin' for her to arrive." Sonic sighed. " Man, she's changed since it happened. She used to be so cheerful."

" Why don't you just wait at the train station? If she's getting off at the train."

Sonic smirked. " Because knowing her, she's racing the train."

" What's her name, anyway?"

" Her name's Mist. She's a fighter." He bragged.

" A fighter?" Tails asked, not believing Sonic.

" Yeah," Sonic put his hands behind his head. " You know, a ninja." As he said that, a train was speeding on the tracks. Next to it, was a light purple blur. Sonic smiled. " That must be her."

The blur ran ahead if the train and tumbled into Sonic and Tails. " Sorry about that." She said. She stood up and helped the two up. She was all silver, with black quills. The quills had a light purple streak across them. She had a black tank top and black shorts. On each side of the shorts, was a light purple steak. She has light purple gloves and shoes. She also had a light purple backpack. Mist had a face that only showed pain and sadness. " How's it going, Sonic?"

" Good." Sonic said, dusting himself off. " If you take away the fact that I just got trampled by a girl going as fast as me."

" Then good." She replied.

" Sonic, this is Mist?" Tails asked.

Mist turned her face to Tails, who let out a small yelp and hid behind Sonic. " You must be Tails, Sonic has told me all about you and your friends."

" R-right. I-I'm Tai-Tails." Tails stuttered.

" Are you shy?" Mist asked.

" N-no. But your expression i-is sc-ary." Tails said.

Riku turned around and just froze on the spot. Sonic saw that Mist's hands were shaking and gave a small glare at Tails. " She's like that because her family died!" Sonic whispered at Tails. " Mist, you okay?" Sonic asked his shaky-handed cousin.

Mist took a deep breath, and her hands stopped shaking. She turned around to face the two. " Yeah, just bored."

" You? Bored? What happened to your ninja missions?" Sonic asked.

" You're a ninja?" Tails asked.

" Hai." Mist replied.

" Hai?" Tails asked Sonic.

" That's 'yes' in Japanese." Sonic answered. He thought for a moment " How about we go to Angel Island, and pay Knuckles a visit?" Sonic asked both of them.

' Angel Island? Knuckles? Haven't seen him in awhile.' Mist thought. " I'm okay with that." Mist answered.

" But why today?" Tails asked.

" Why not?" Sonic asked. Tails didn't say anything. Sonic smirked. " I thought so. Let's go!" He said before he dashed off.

Mist rolled her eyes. " Same old Sonic." She said, annoyed.

Tails sighed. " You're not gonna run off, like Sonic does? I mean, you're as fast as-"

" I'm not as fast as Sonic." Mist said as she started walking. " I use hover shoes." Mist stopped and lifted up her foot to show Tails the bottom of the hover shoes. " Invented them myself."

" You invent stuff?"

" No, just gear, hover shoes and skates. For kicks I join some races. These are my best pair." Mist bragged as she walked faster than before.

" What's it like, being a ninja?" Tails asked, walking ahead of Mist.

Mist sighed. " It's exciting and challenging. Going on missions everyday, fighting and discovering, eh-"

" What's wrong?"

" Just forget about the last sentence. That's classified stuff."

" Why are you here, when you can be on a mission?"

Mist sighed sadly. " They told me to take a month or two off."

" Why?"

" To help me recover from the incident." Mist stayed silent until she saw Sonic next to a plane.

" Mist, meet the Ex-Tornado." Sonic said, filled with pride.

Mist used her hover shoes to glide over to the Ex-Tornado. She circled the plane slowly. " Pretty nice plane you got here." Mist said before she jumped onto the right wing. " Mind if I ride the wing on the way to Angel Island?"

" Sure. But Sonic has to ride the other one. If it's alright with him." Tails said.

Sonic shrugged. " Heh, I want to see how well she can do on the Tornado like that. I'll ride the other wing. " Sonic jumped onto the left wing. " You better hang on, I don't want you to fall." He teased at Mist.

The silver hedgehog was unfazed by it. " You'll be surprised."

Tails climbed into the cockpit. " Here we go." He said as he started the plane.

* * *

" How long until we see Angel Island?" Mist asked, standing perfectly straight on the right wing.

" Not much longer." Sonic replied, sitting on the left wing. " How do you do that?"

" Do what?" Mist asked.

" That. How can you stand perfectly still?"

" Oh, that. Have to thank my hover shoes for that. All you have to do is put them in reverse, and you can walk on walls and ceilings."

" You and your gear, I tell ya."

" Hang on, we're landing." Tails called out. He got the Ex-Tornado ready for landing. Right before they landed, Mist Sonic jumped off. As soon as the plane stopped, Tails climbed out. " Well, here we are. Angel Island."

" That's one of the smoothest rides I ever been on. You're an excellent pilot, Tails." Mist said.

Tails put his right hand behind his hand. " I try my best." He said modestly.

Sonic sighed. " Come on, you two are holding us back." He said.

Mist rolled her eyes. " No, You just don't want to get to the temple all by yourself."

Sonic flinched. " No I don't! Hey wait. How do you know about the temple?"

Mist was about to say something, but then she spotted something. " What do you know? The temple's right there."

Sonic and Tails now spotted the temple. They ran off, leaving Mist to sigh and walk. Sonic spotted Knuckles next to a giant emerald. " Hey Knuckles, how's it going?"

Knuckles stood up. " What do you want?" He asked harshly.

" We just wanted to pay you a visit." Sonic answered, unfazed by the harshness in Knuckles' voice.

" Well leave. I don't want you to be here." Knuckles demanded.

" Oh, really, Knuckles? Is that how you treat an old friend? I'm hurt." Mist said calmly as she walked out from the forest. " All I wanted to do is pay you a friendly visit with my cousin. Do you not like me?" She asked sarcastically.

" Mist?" Knuckles asked. He walked down the stairs and smiled. " Good to see ya, again." He turned to Sonic, and back to Mist. He frowned. " He's your cousin??"

" I know, not much resemblance. Thank God for that." Mist sighed.

" Hey!" Sonic yelled.

" How's the Emerald? I heard you lost it half a year ago." Mist asked, looking at the Master Emerald. " Who stole it that time?"

" ..." Knuckles was silent. Then he noticed that Mist's face wasn't showing emotion. " What happened, Mist?"

Mist looked down. " My family was killed."

" What? You never told me that!" Sonic said. " Who killed them?"

" I'm sorry to hear that, Mist." Knuckles said.

" Sonic, I rather not talk about it." Mist told Sonic in a hurt voice. " Especially when I'm trying to get over it."

" So what brings you here?" Knuckles asked, walking up to the Master Emerald.

Mist jumped and landed on top of a pole next to the Emerald. " They wanted you to meet me, but they didn't know that if you go on missions, you'll be sent anywhere and everywhere."

" Oh, I get it. You two met while Mist was on one of her missions." Sonic said. " Well, since you guys have to catch up, I guess we have to-"

" -Leave." Knuckles interrupted. " Now."

" Later, Knuckles." Mist said, jumping down to Sonic and Tails. Mist waved.

" Later." Knuckles responded.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. " But I thought-" Sonic started.

" Now. We can't distract him from doing his job." Mist told Sonic. She glided over to the plane.

" Wait up, Mist!" Tails called out, running after the silver hedgehog.

Sonic stood there for a moment. " Why do I have the feeling that having her here isn't going to turn out well" Sonic asked himself. He shrugged when Tails called out to him and ran off to the Ex-Tornado.

" Hey, Mist. Do you think you can get me a pair of your hover shoes?" Sonic asked, sitting on the left wing.

" Let me think about that." Mist answered, sitting as well, on the right wing. " After all, you're good enough as it is."

" So, are you going to stay with us, and help us find the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

" Of course." She answered. " It's the closest thing I can get to my missions."

" What's so great about your missions, anyway?" Sonic asked.

" What isn't? You get to see rare sights, fight things you never thought existed, explore the world, the list is endless."

" Wow, that sounds so cool. Right, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic just shrugged. " Hm, I'm wondering, should we look for the Chaos Emeralds now, or should we just take the rest of the day off and look tomorrow?"

" I don't know." Tails said. " Maybe tomorrow." He said, thoughtfully. " What about you, Mist?"

" Don't care." Was all she said.

Sonic shrugged. " Then we'll do it tomorrow, I guess.

" Get ready. I'm landing." Tails interrupted. But before he took out the landing wheels of the plane, its tail got shot off, causing everyone to almost fall off. " Whoa! What was that?"

" It looks like a missile hit the tail." Mist said, examining the tail. " Apparently someone wants us dead."

" But who do we know that hates us enough to attack us?" Tails asked.

" I'll give you one guess." Sonic said, pointing to behind the plane. A giant red air ship was not far behind.

" Eggman!" Tails exclaimed, surprise. " But if he's here, then there must a Chaos Emerald nearby."

" I hate to be rude," Mist interrupted. " But if we don't do something, we'll crash and die."

" You're all calm about this." Sonic questioned Mist.

Mist shrugged. " Yeah, I can save myself, and I've got some gear for you." Mist grabbed her bag and opened it, then she started fishing around with her hand. She threw Tails and Sonic a small cube that has no openings. " Just push the button and it will turn to gear." Mist put on her backpack.

" What about you?" Tails asked. Mist turned and smirked. She did a fake salute and dove, head first, off the plane. " Ahhh!" Tails said. He leaned over to see Mist do a back flip and her shoes turned into a board. She put her right foot in front of her left, like she was riding a skate board. Mist grabbed the nose of the gear and lifted it up, resulting in her flying up. " Tails, push the yellow button on the cube. Sonic, push the blue one."

Sonic pushed the small blue button on the top of the cube, and it turned into a blue board. He smirked. " Thanks, Mist." He said as he hopped on the board. Tails copied Sonic, earning a yellow gear.

Sonic flew up to Mist and watched the plane crash. He sighed. " There goes the Ex-Tornado." Sonic said to himself.

" Don't worry about that." Mist said. " Right now we need to take out care of this guy."

" Yeah." Tails said, trying to get steady.

Sonic, Tails, and Mist flew up to the top. There, behind the window, was a tall yellow robot, a short gray robot, and a tall fat man that was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and sun glasses. He was bald with a thick moustache. " Hahahahaha! I, Dr.Eggman, has taken down Sonic the Hedgehog's plane! Now the Chaos Emerald is mine!" He yelled.

" Hello, Eggman." Sonic said casually as the three approached the cockpit.

" Oh, hello, Sonic." Eggman said. " Ah! Sonic! I thought I defeated you!"

" Nope, now you're gonna regret shooting us with a missile." Mist said, getting in a fighting stance.

" I'll take care of this, Mist." Sonic said.

" No, I will." Mist said.

" Why?" Sonic asked.

" I will. I'll keep it at that."

" Who's she?" Eggman asked, confused.

" I'm Mist. Nice to beat ya." Mist answered. She tapped the glass. " Hmmm."

" Ha! Just try to break through!" Eggman challenged. " This is unbreakable glass!"

Mist smirked. " Thanks for telling me what kind of glass this is." Mist cracked her knuckles, then she stood perfectly still and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and started tracing a giant circle in the glass with her right middle and index fingers. Where ever her fingers went, a glowing black line followed. Then she took her right hand and put it right in the middle of the circle she made. As she pressed her hand on the glass, a black line came out of each of her fingers and stopped at the circle. She removed her hand, and the lines stayed on the glass. Mist opened her eyes and in less than a second, she turned her hand into a fist and punched where she placed her hand. The whole window collapsed.

" What the?" Eggman cried out.

**A sweat drop rolls off Eggman's head.**

" Now let's see." Mist said, ignoring everyone's surprised faces. She flew in on her board and punched the device that the two robots were working on. " Have a nice fall." She said as she flew out. " I suggest you get back." Mist warned the other two on boards. They snapped out of their surprised shock and followed Mist.

Eggman was still shocked that a scrawny hedgehog just destroyed his unbreakable window. The yellow robot went up to him. " We must evacuate immediately!" He cried out.

" It's too late!" The gray robot yelled.

" Ahhh!" Eggman cried out. " Curse you, hedgehogs!" He said before the ship exploded and the flaming remains fell into the ocean below them.

" Is he dead?" Tails asked.

" I doubt it," Mist said.

" How'd you did that thing when breaking the window?" Sonic asked.

Mist shrugged. " Classified. Can't tell anyone."

" You and your stupid ninja group." Sonic said, earning a bop in the head by Mist.

" Never insult ninjas." Mist lectured. " And as the leader of the top group, I must not tell valuable info about the ninjas!"

" Sorry! You didn't have to hit me!" Sonic snapped.

" You're such a wimp." Mist mumbled under her breath. " Now what?"

" We rebuild the Ex-Tornado." Tails answered.

" How?" Mist asked, looking at the crashed plane.

Tails sighed. " From scratch. But I have no idea how long that would take."

" What if Mist helped you? And you guys did an all-nighter?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head, " It would take at least three days, all-nighters and nonstop!"

Mist thought for a moment. " How about we just modify our gear and use that for transportation? It might take an all-nighter, though."

Sonic and Tails thought for a moment. " Do you think that will work?" Tails asked.

" Yeah. You guys can keep the gear, by the way. Those were a present I made for you. How are they? Not too wobbly? So should we try?" Mist asked.

" This gear's fine." Sonic asked. " What the heck, let's give it a shot."

" Mist do you think, um-" Tails said.

" Yes, Tails. You can help me modify the gear." Mist answered.

" Thanks!" Tails exclaimed. He looked down. Tails jumped slightly. " I forgot we were up this high!"

Sonic laughed. " Don't worry! We have to go to Station Square soon."

" Which way?" Mist asked looking around.

" West of here." Sonic said, pointing over to his right.

" Uhh, Sonic. That's east." Tails said.

**Sweat drops off Sonic's head.**

" Err.. I meant to say east." Sonic tried to cover up.

" Nice recovery." Mist said sarcastically. The three headed east to Station Square. They landed right outside of town. " You need to get off the gear." Mist said as her gear transformed back into hover shoes.

Tails looked at his gear. " How?"

Mist pointed at their feet. " Just push the button next to your right foot."

The two obeyed and they landed as the gear transformed into cubes. The cubes landed into their hands. " Cool." Tails said. " I need to look at these while modifying them."

" Do what you want, they're yours." Mist turned around to the town. " Well, where are we going?"

Sonic's stomach grumbled loud enough that Mist and Tails heard. " Anyone hungry?" Sonic asked.

" Yeah, let's get some burgers!" Tails agreed.

" Don't really care, not that hungry." Mist said in a bored tone.

" Then it's settled. We'll get some burgers." Sonic announced. The three walked through the town. " Are you going to stay at our place?" Sonic asked Mist.

She shook her head while walking. " I'm renting an apartment." Tails suddenly gasped and stopped. Sonic and Mist stopped. " What's wrong, Tails?"

" I just realized that we failed to get the Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

" Oh, really?" Mist asked as she pulled out two emeralds, a blue one, and a yellow. " I've had one, and Eggman use the other to find us."

" Nice swipe, Mist." Sonic complimented. His stomach growled again. " We'd better get going. I'm starving!" They stopped by a restaurant called 'The Arm's Race' It was a decent restaurant, serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They entered and waited in line to be seated, unknowing that someone was watching them.

* * *

A black hedgehog with red quills was watching from the shadows as Sonic, Tails, and Mist entered the restaurant. He looked at his watch, it was blinking. He pushed a button and the watch revealed a hologram of Eggman. " Doctor, why did you force me all the way out here to spy on Sonic?" The hedgehog asked right away.

" I don't want you to spy on Sonic." Eggman said. " I want you to spy on his girlfriend-. She's the silver hedgehog."

" Why? Isn't she just a normal hedgehog?"

" No. Could a normal hedgehog break an unbreakable glass by doing a weird technique?"

" I better get something for this."

" Trust me, you will." Eggman said before his hologram disappeared.

" Why do I do these things?" The hedgehog asked himself as he followed the group into the restaurant.

* * *

" Hello. I'm Katy, and I'll be your waitress for tonight." The waitress said as she handed Sonic, Tails, and Mist their menus. She was tall, had blonde hair tied in a pontail, green eyes, and nearly flawless skin. " Is there any beverages I can get you?"

Sonic looked at his menu. " Uhm, I'll have a Coke."

" Okay, Coke." Katy said, writing the order on her note pad. " And for you?" She asked Tails.

" I'll just have the orange juice." Tails said.

" Okay. And you-" She gasped. " Mist?"

Mist looked up from her menu and looked at Katy. " Is some-holy crap!" She exclaimed. " Katy? Oh my God!"

" How can you forget about your second in command?" Katy asked, pretending to be hurt.

Mist hugged her. " How come you're here?" She asked, breaking the hug. " Aren't you supposed to be back at Japan?"

" Well, things didn't go well, so we're on break as well."

" How bad?"

" Let's just say, the overall commander begged us to take a break."

" Yikes." Mist sat down. " Anyway, can I have the green tea?"

" Green tea. I'll be right back." Katy said as she left.

" Let me guess." Sonic said. " She's in your ninja group?"

" Yeah, second in command." Mist still emotionless.

" SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" Yelled a female voice.

" Oh, crap." Sonic said, lowering his head. " It's Amy."

Amy ran up to Sonic. " How can you cheat on me? Who is this slut?" Amy asked, really mad.

" Amy." Sonic tried to say.

" You'd rather date a slut than me? I bet she's a stripper, too!"

" Amy."

" You cheating son of a bitch! Enjoy your date with your bitch!"

" AMY!" Sonic raised his voice.

" What?" Amy asked.

**Vein pops out of Amy's head.**

Sonic sighed. " I didn't cheat on you, we aren't going out, and most importantly-" He said calmly.

" - I'm his older cousin." Mist finished calmly.

" ……" Amy was silent.

**Sweat drops from Amy's head.**

" …..Oops. Heh, heh. Bye." Amy rushed out.

" I can't believe that no one was watching." Tails said quietly.

* * *

( Shadow's P.O.V.)

I was sitting at a nearby table when I heard a 'holy crap!' I watched as the girl hugged the waitress. Nothing different about that, then I over heard about the waitress being second in command of the girl's ninja group. I wrote it down so he can report to the doctor. The he heard a voice yelling for Sonic. " Oh, shit." I said quietly. I watched with amusement as Amy yelled at Sonic about him cheating on her, and him saying they weren't going out. He was surprised at the girl saying that she was Sonic's cousin. ' Holy crap! She's Sonic's cousin?' I thought as I wrote that down as well.

* * *

( Normal P.O.V.) 

" Okay, I'm back." Katy said as she approached. " Why was I hearing yelling from over here?" Katy asked as she gave everyone their drinks.

" You won't believe this, but a girl named Amy called my cousin here, and thought I was his girlfriend." Mist answered before she took a sip of her tea. " This is good tea."

" Oh, so you must be Sonic." Katy said to Sonic. " Mist as told me all about you."

" Nice to meet ya." Sonic responded as he shook her hand.

" Well have to do my job, so what will you have for dinner?"

" I'll take, the cheese burger." Sonic said,

" Do you want fries with that, or no?" Katy asked.

" Surprise me."

" Alright. And you?"

" I'll have what Sonic's having. With fries, please." Tails said.

" Got it. And you, Mist?"

" I guess I'll have, the….salad. But without the ranch dressing."

" Okay. I'll be back with your food in a little bit." Katy left.

" Why don't you want anything?" Sonic asked.

" Sonic, you know I rarely eat. I have a microscopic appetite. Besides, with my recipe, I get everything I need everyday, including a full stomach." Mist answered as if Sonic was asking something obvious.

" Recipe?" Tails interrupted. " What's this recipe?"

" Secret. Can't tell you what it is." Mist answered.

The hedgehog over heard that. ' I think I'll keep that to myself.' He thought to himself.

" Alright, ladies and gentleman. It's Sunday, and you know what that means." Said the intercom. " That's right, that means it's The Arm's Race's karaoke night."

" Oh, hell, no." Mist said just loud enough for Sonic could hear.

' I'm with you, there.' The hedgehog thought in agreement.

" What's wrong, Mist?" Sonic asked.

" This reminds her of our 21st mission." Katy answered as she gave everyone their food. " Though it was funny when the challenger's team went on."

Sonic, Tails, and Mist had finished their food. " Katy, can we have our check?" Sonic asked.

" Yeah, here you go." Katy handed Mist the check.

Sonic and Mist split the check. " Here's a tip." Mist handed her friend $5 and they hurried out.

' Thank God! I'm out of here!' The hedgehog said as he dashed out.

" So you need to stay the night at our place?" Sonic asked as soon as they were out of the restaurant.

" No." Mist answered. " I'm going to rent a hotel room. Then in the morning, I'm going to rent an apartment then we can modify our gear."

" Okay. Meet us at our apartment tomorrow." Tails said as he handed Mist a piece of paper. It had an address on it. " Meet us there."

" Right. About 7 am?" Mist suggested.

" Sure." Sonic agreed. " Later, cous'." Sonic and Tail waved and left.

Mist sighed. " I should've asked for directions to a nearby hotel." She mumbled under her breath.

" Mist!" Katy called out as she ran out the restaurant. " Do you need a place to stay?"

" Katy, you're too nice. I don't want to be a burden." Mist.

" Don't be stupid!" Katy said as she ran up to her friend. " I've seen how you take care of your old house, and you'll be just fine. It can be like when we were roommates back in college."

Mist sighed. " Fine. I'll stay with you. You're a angel, Kate."

Katy giggled. " Yep. I know. Follow me." Katy lead Mist to the parking lot. " We should use our gear."

" Katy, it's just like you to help the environment." Mist agreed. They both jumped up high so their shoes can transform to gear. " Let's fly up so we don't run into anyone."

" Right-eo." Katy and Mist flew up. Mist followed Katy for the trip.

* * *

Somewhere else, Eggman was yelling at his robots. " How could you just let her destroy the main computer?"

The two robots cringed. " B-but sir! We were still in shock about that girl causing the window to collapse!" The yellow one said.

" Doc." The black and red hedgehog said as he entered. " You owe me big." He said.

" Ah, Shadow." Eggman said happily. " I assume you got information of Sonic's little girlfriend."

" Yeah, and the second thing I found out is that his 'girlfriend' is his older cousin, from Japan."

**Sweat drops off Eggman's head.**

" Uh, right. Anyway, what else?" Eggman asked.

" You won't believe this, but she's a leader of a ninja group." the hedgehog said, getting ready for Eggman to laugh.

" You don't say."

" I don't lie."

" Anything else?"

" Just that her friend, who's second in command of the girls group, is working as a waitress and insisted that Mist stays with her."

" Hmmm. That's it?"

" Yeah."

" Hmmm." Eggman repeated. He thought for a moment. " I don't think that's enough information I need."

" Like I said, you owe me big."

" Oh, right. Shadow's pay." Eggman thought aloud. He sighed. " I suppose I can give you a Chaos Emerald, but I only have one."

" You should've thought about it before you have me spying on a girl." Shadow said. " Hand it over." Eggman handed Shadow the red Chaos Emerald. " Now, if you don't mind. I'm getting out of this hell hole." Shadow announced as he left. ' What's with Doctor and that girl?' Shadow thought to himself. He smirked. ' Looks like I'll just have to see her abilities in person.'

* * *

" Here we are, my apartment." Katy said as she and Mist landed. Their gear turned back into shoes. " It's not home, sweet home, but it'll work." Katy unlocked the apartment door and the two walked in. It had a decent living room with sky blue walls and white carpet. It included a mahogany coffee table, a beige couch that folds out into a bed, and a regular sized T.V. On the walls were pictures of Katy with her friends and family.

" You have a nice apartment." Mist said, as she walked over to the biggest picture. " Our ninja group."

" Yeah when we first became the best group. A proud day, that was." Katy said.

" Too bad the next was hell." Mist commented.

Katy giggled. " You're almost the same, just you don't act silly, or show emotion anymore." Katy sighed. " Sorry about your family getting killed."

" It's okay. I just need a few days to recover." Mist looked at the living room. " But still. First I lose my-"

" Don't say it!" Katy interrupted. " You only have half of it, you'll find the other."

" I'll I have to do is kill the one who killed my parents." Mist said, her hand turning into a fist, shaking in hatred.

" I have a guest room if you want to take that." Katy said, changing the subject.

" I do. Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

" That's what friends are for. The room is this way." Katy took Mist down the hall to a white room with a regular-sized bed with white sheets and a black blanket. Next to it was a nightstand with an alarm clock on top. Across the bed was a oak dresser. The walls were bare, and it had a giant walk-in closet. It had a window with a nice view of Station Square. " You can unpack your stuff here." Katy said.

" Thanks for the room. Night." Mist said as she took of her backpack.

" Later." Katy said as she left and shut the door.

Mist sighed as she unzipped her backpack. The first thing she took out is her first aid kit. She put on top of the dresser. Then Mist took out a small box. She pushed a button and it grew to the size of an extra large box. She opened it and grabbed hammer and nails. Mist opened the walk-in closet and set in two nails, horizontally, in the far wall. She dragged the box over to the closet and took out a sword, then she set it on the nails. This continued as she put up her kunai, daggers, stars, and other weapons on the wall. When she finished, the whole closet wall was covered in weapons.

Mist took out another small box and pushed a button, and it turned to a bigger box, though it was still small. Mist opened the box and took out an object wrapped in newspaper, she unwrapped it and it was a picture inside a frame. She started hanging it on the wall as she did the rest except for one. She set that one on the night stand. It was a picture of her, her younger brother Tom, a purple hedgehog, her mom Violet, a violet-colored hedgehog, and her dad Jim, a gray hedgehog.

She sighed. ' I sure miss them.' Mist thought. She shook her head. ' No! I have to forget about them.' She set the picture face down on the night stand and unpacked her clothes. Once she was done with that she looked at the clock. It read 12:33 am. " Yikes." She said out loud. " Who knew it would take four hours to unpack." She got into bed and went to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Mist woke up right away and shut off the alarm. It read 5:00am. " I don't even remember setting the alarm." Mist said as she got up. She walked out of her room to look for Katy. " Katy?"

" Yeah?" Said a voice coming from the kitchen. Mist walked to the kitchen to see Katy making herself waffles in he toaster. " You were up late."

" Unpacking everything." Mist responded. " Everything's unpacked."

" Even your weapons?"

" You know that's the first thing I unpack. But I suggest you stay out of my closet. What are you doing up this late?"

" Work at The Arm's Race." Katy answered. Her waffles popped up from the toaster. She removed them and out them on a paper plate. " I have to open today, go figure." Katy said as she spread butter on the waffles. " You want some? They're in the freezer."

" Nah, Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower."

" Next to your room." Katy answered as she took a bite of her now covered in syrup waffles.

" Thanks." Mist walked back down the hall and into the bathroom. She got undressed and walked right in, then she turn on the running water.

* * *

( Mist's P.O.V.)

A half-hour later, I was already to go with the two Chaos Emeralds in her backpack. " Later Katy."

" Mist, you have another hour and a half." Katy protested.

" Don't forget. I have to find the place, first." I said slyly. ' Maybe, I might find a gym and I can go there sometime.' " Bye."

" Bye, Mist." Katy said. " Wait! I need to give you a key." Katy handed me the key.

I put the key in her bag, and took out my mp3 player. I put an ear bud in my right ear. " Thanks, Katy. I might not be back till tomorrow, that way you don't have to worry." I walked down the stairs and went down the street. I looked at the address of the place I was suppose to meet Sonic. ' Let's see, I should go right here, I think.' I thought as I turned to an alleyway. I walked all the way down to see nothing but a dead end. " Shit, I wasted about ten minutes." I said out loud. I turned around and bumped into a tall, fat man. " I'm sorry." I apologized.

" A little girl like you shouldn't be in the alleyways." The fat man said.

" Yeah, they would get hurt." An equally tall but skinny man said, approaching.

" And get mugged by bad people." Said the fat man.

" Let me guess." I started. " You're one of those fuckin' assholes who mug innocent people who get lost, and if they're attractive women then you rape them?"

" Big talk for a little girl, but yes." The skinny man said, cracking his knuckles.

" Don't worry. We'll won't hurt you that bad." Laughed the fat man.

" Bring it on." Mist said, getting into a fighting stance.

" Leave her alone." Said a deep, dark voice.

" Says who?" The fat man asked. Right after he said that, a red and black hedgehog jumped in front of the fat man and punched him in the face.

" Says me." He said.

" Huh?" The skinny man said. I jumped up and kicked him in the face, breaking his jaw. I took a deep breath and started walking to the wall.

" What? No 'Thank you'?" The black and red hedgehog asked.

" You've done something that was unnecessary. I could've done it myself. But thanks, I guess." I said without stopping, or even turning my head to face.

" Then may I know your name?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to the hedgehog. " The name's Mist. And you?"

" Shadow." The hedgehog said. " Where are you going? There's not one person except me can jump over that."

I turned back to the dead end. " Well, I'm not you," She jumped and landed on top of the wall of the dead end. " And I can jump it." I smirked. " I'll see you again, Shadow." Was all I said before she did a fake salute before jumping down to the other side.

( Normal P.O.V.)

Shadow was impressed. He smirked " Heh, so this is the cousin of the great Sonic."

* * *

Sonic was up and watching Tails work on some invention outside a building. " When is she coming here?" He asked impatiently.

" Be patient, Sonic." Tails said without looking at him. " We still have half an hour until she gets here."

" Olla, amigos." Mist said as she approached. " Am I late?"

" No. You a half hour early, actually." Tails said. " Are you ready to work on the gear?"

Mist nodded. " Let's start with yours." Mist and Tails went inside the building and went downstairs.

" This is my laboratory." Tails announced. " I have a table right here. We can start right now."

" Here's a warning: I'm not so good when it comes to modifying." Mist said quietly.

" That's okay. With you and me working together, we can do it." Tails took Sonic's gear and laid it down on the table. " Let's see. Can you hand me the screwdriver, please?"

" Which one? The #7?"

" Yes, please."

( Sonic's P.O.V.)

I was relaxing on the roof, about five minutes after Tails and Mist went inside to work on the gear when I heard an explosion coming from Tails' lab. " Whoa!" I cried out as I almost fell off the roof. I jumped down to find out what happened. Tails and Mist walked out of our house. They were covered with ash, or something like that, and Tails was coughing.

" I _told_ you not to put a ring launcher in the gear!" Mist said in a threatening voice. " I don't care that Sonic need those to be practically invincible, there wasn't room for it! 'It would overload it.' I said. ' At least let me try.' You said, and guess what? Bang!"

" What the heck happened?" I asked.

" I over loaded my gear trying to put in a ring launcher. That way we can give you rings when you need one." Tails said.

Mist had a major glare at Tails. If glares could kill, Mist would've killed Tails at least a thousand times in one second! " I told him that it wouldn't work, he disagreed, he tried it then boom!" She growled. Tails flinched at the hatred in the voice.

" Well, now what?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully Mist's angry expression was back to emotionless. " Well, I guess I can make two pairs of shoes that turn into gear, but it would take at least a week." Mist said, thinking.

" What if-" I tried to say 'What if Tails helped?', but then it might remind her about what just happened. So I changed the subject again. " How'd you get here?"

Mist stopped thinking. " Well I got lost once and ran into a alleyway. Two guys found me, and I was about to beat them up. But a black and red hedgehog jumped in and punched the one that found me, so I kicked the other one in the face. He asked for a thanks, I told that what he did was unnecessary. He asked for my name, so I tell him my name and asked his. He said his name was Shadow, and I jumped over a wall that he said no one can except for him, so I proved him wrong."

" That's nice." I said, only half listening. ' Wait, did she say Shadow?' I

thought. " What? Did you just say Shadow?"

" Yeah, that's the name of the guy who helped me." Mist said in a 'duh!' way of speaking.

" How can that be? He died." Tails asked. " Right?"

" Who else has is an all black with red quills hedgehog who has the name Shadow?" Mist asked. " By the way, who's Shadow?"

" You know, the one who used to work for Eggman?" I asked, trying to get her to remember.

" Oh, yeah. You wrote me a letter about that."

" How do you think he survived?" Tails asked.

" Well, he is the 'ultimate life form'." Mist slightly mocked. " Besides, that was then. Don't wallow in the past." Mist activated her gear. " I'm going to invent those shoes."

( Normal P.O.V.)

" I should be about a week." Mist said as she flew up.

Then what looked like a giant net came out of nowhere and was headed for Mist. " look out!" Sonic called out.

" Mist turned around to see a net wrap itself around her. Her gear transformed to her hover shoes and she crashed to the ground.

" Mist!" Tails cried out.

" Damn it, I can't break free!" Mist growled, unmoving. " I can't even move."

Sonic faced where the net came from and saw none other than Eggman. " Eggman!" He called out.

" Hahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. " I got you, my little hedgehog!"

Mist grunted. " Damn it!"

" Hey, no need for rash language!" Eggman said. " You're a girl, as well."

" 1) You're not my father. 2) My father's dead. And 3) I'm 20 years old so I say whatever I want, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!!"

" Harsh." Sonic said, surprised seeing his cousin say _this_ language.

**Vein pops out of Eggman's head. **

" Oooh, you'll pay for that, you little brat!" Eggman yells.

" Not if I can stop it!" Sonic taunted. " Catch me if you can!" Sonic starts running around as fast as he can.

" I can't but he can!" Eggman said with glee as a robot drilled out of the ground, causing a small earthquake. Sonic stopped running.

" Oh no!" Tails cried.

" Tails, get Mist out of here!" Sonic called out to Tails.

" Right." Tails nodded and ran over to Mist.

" Oh, no you don't!" Eggman yelled. " Get the girl!" He ordered to his drill robot. The robot went into the ground and disappeared. Sonic ran over to Mist and grabbed both her and Tails. He ran to thehouse. " I knew you were gong to do that." Sonic skidded to a stop, and put Tails down. Ten there was another earthquake happened and the robot appeared from right under Sonic. Sonic was thrown back and Mist was on top of the robot.

" Damn, I can't reach my kunai!" Mist said, struggling to get free. " This is one of the tightest and hardest nets I ever got into." She said under her breath.

" Mist!" Sonic called out. He ran to the robot, only to be thrown back by the robot's invisible force field. " Ah!" Sonic cried out, as he was covered in static electricity.

Eggman laughed maniacally. " Ha! Didn't expect that now, did ya?" He teased. " Now, if you don't mind, I have a good hedgehog to dispose of." He laughed again as he and the robot holding Mist disappeared.

The electricity on Sonic wore off. " Eggman has my cousin, he won't get away with this." He said to Tails.

" What's worse is that Mist is holding two Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

" Don't worry. We'll get Mist and the Chaos Emeralds back."

Shadow was watching everything that happened. ' What's Doctor up to?' He mentally asked himself. ' Better see what he's scheming.' He held up the red Chaos Emerald. " Chaos Control." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

With Mist, she was being carried by Eggman like a sandbag. Then she was thrown into an area. And she didn't complain. Eggman pushed a button a part of the room Mist was in was surrounded by electricity. She finally reached her kunai and cut the net. She sat up and stretched. " You bastard." She said out loud.

" Oh, sure. The bad guy is always is the bastard, isn't it?" Eggman asked.

" Duh. What are you gonna do with me? Keep me here? I'll break out."

" I'd like to see you try." Eggman challenged.

" If you want me to, then I'm not doing it." Mist took off her backpack. " You know, you forgot to take my bag."

" I know, but what do you have that can be of use to you or me?"

" Besides my unfinished gadgets I can use to pass the time," Mist took out the blue and yellow Chaos Emeralds. "These."

Eggman silently cursed to himself. " Okay, hand them over."

" No, I don't think I will." Mist put the two Emeralds back in the bag.

" So, what's your evil plan this time?" Shadow said as he appeared in the room.

" I will use Mist here to lure Sonic and all her friends here. Then I'll capture them and use the tractor beam to move the moon. That way, it will create a second Ice Age! Then take over the world!" Eggman bragged. " What do you think of that plan, Mist?" He faced the area Mist was being held to find her asleep. " Hey! Wake up!"

Mist slowly opened her eyes and yawned. " Huh? Oh, sorry. I fell asleep listening to your boring evil plan." Mist stretched. " Talk about plagiarizing."

" What do you mean?" Eggman asked.

" Use me as bait to lure my friends, capture them, use some tractor beam to move the moon, create second Ice Age, take over the world."

**Sweat drops off of Eggman's head.**

" Pathetic." Mist complained. " If I got a penny every time someone said that, I'd be rich."

" I like her already." Shadow said.

" Hey Shadow, here to watch Egghead's plan fail?" Mist asked.

" Yeah." Shadow replied.

" Will you two stop fraternizing?!?!" Eggman yelled. " You're enemies, for God's sake! Shadow, I need to speak with you, alone."

Shadow shrugged. " What do you want?"

Eggman and Shadow left the room. " About time." Mist said. She got out her mp3 player and put in her ear buds. " Thought they would never leave." She said as she pushed play.

" What is it, Doctor?" Shadow asked impatiently.

" I need you to do something for me." Eggman said.

" Which is?"

" I need you to get Mist to trust you. To do that, You have to hang out with her."

" Hell, no."

" Why not?"

" Why would I hang out with Sonic's older cousin?"

" She said she's 20. But listen, if you get her to trust you, you can get her Chaos Emeralds. I'll give have of it to you."

" How may does she have?"

" Two."

" You want me to hang out with a women for who knows how long, and only get one Chaos Emerald? Hell, no."

" Come on! I would only have one, you would have two, she would have none."

Shadow thought for a moment. ' I might be able to get that recipe she was talking about at the restaurant.' He thought.

" Did I mention that she's a good friend of Knuckles? She might take you to Angel Island and you'd have a chance to get the Mater Emerald." Eggman added.

Shadow sighed. " I'll think about it."

Eggman and Shadow heard a noise in the room Mist was in, and Eggman checked on it. Sonic and Tails came through the window. " Sonic!" Eggman cried out.

" Hey, Eggman." Sonic said. " We're just here for my cousin, if you don't mind."

" Go ahead, let's see you try." Eggman taunted. " This cage that Mist is in, is waterproof, fireproof, And most of all, Sonic-proof."

" The weak spot is right here." Mist said with boredom in her voice. She pointed to the very top of the electric cage.

Sonic smirked. " Thanks for the tip, Mist."

" Hold it!" Eggman said as he held up a silver medal tube with a button on top of it. " Take one more step closer, and," He pushed the button.

Some electricity purposely shocked Mist. She grunted in pain, though her face only showed hatred. " Mother fucker." She growled at Eggman.

" She'll be shocked to death." Eggman said. " So I suggest you leave."

" Do what he says." Mist said, with a slightly annoyed voice.

" Mist?" Sonic asked, confused right now.

" Just go. I'll get out myself. Just tell Katy I might be gone longer than I hoped." Mist requested.

" Are you sure?" Tails asked.

" Yeah, I've been in worst jams. Though I didn't have to deal with bigger idiots." Mist replied slyly.

Sonic nodded. " If you're not out by noon tomorrow, we'll be back." Sonic waved bye and jumped on the gear that was waiting outside the window, then he flew off. Tails flew after Sonic.

Eggman was confused. " You rather die, than have your friends captured?"

Mist closed her eyes. " None of your business."

Eggman just shrugged. " Fine, be locked up here, for all I care. I'll just wait until tomorrow." Eggman walked out the door, and Shadow walked in.

" Do you have something against him?" Shadow asked.

" Why do you care?" Mist growled.

" Because I'm going to help you escape."

" Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need your help."

" Yes you do. Every second you're in there, your energy is drained, bit by bit." Shadow walked up to the panel of buttons. He pressed a few buttons and the cage disappeared. " Follow me." He demanded.

Mist sighed, but did what he said. As soon as they were out of Eggman's base, sirens were heard. " Shadow! How dare you go against me!" Eggman said from the top of the tower base. " You'll pay for this!"

" Geeze, he's touchy today." Mist said ignoring Eggman. Shadow stopped running. Mist stopped after a few seconds. " What's wrong?"

Shadow turned to the tower. " You go without me. I have to stay here."

" Shadow, he'll provide nothing for you. You don't have to stay. But if you want." Mist handed him a piece of paper. It had an address on it. " If you need a place to stay, come to this address." Mist waved goodbye and used her gear to fly away.

Shadow looked at the address. Shadow smirked. ' Phase 1: complete.' He thought. Shadow turned and ran at high speed. He went inside the base and to Eggman. " Doctor, you got a deal."

Eggman smirked. " Excellent."

* * *

Inu: Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter!

Shadow: Wanna make a bet to see how many reviews you get?

Chase: I'm in.

Inu: -sighs, shrugs- Okay. If I get less than 4 reviews, I'll be forced to put

Eggman here.

Chase: I hope you lose. I wager that if Inu gets at least 5 reviews, She won't

put Eggman on. That's all.

Shadow: If she gets 10 reviews, she'll write an even longer chapter.

Inu: -turns to readers- You decide. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inu: Hey guys, The results are here.

Chase: -sigh- Inu won, so here's Eggman. As an extra, she brought Sesshoumaru.

Eggman: Ha! I knew it!

Inu: -hits Eggman on head- I don't know what you're talking about, but you were hoping I'd lose that you wouldn't have to hang out with Shadow and Chase.

Eggman: Those two are each a son of a bitch.

Chase, Shadow, and Sesshoumaru(Sess): -eyes widen, slowly backs away from Eggman-

Inu: -eyes glow red- I do not allow that word here. Got it?

Eggman: -freezes with fright, faints-

Shadow: -backs away further-

Chase: -takes one step back-

Sess: Calm down, Inu.

Inu: -back to normal- Huh? Oops. -shrugs-

Shadow: Uh…Moving on… -turns to readers- She doesn't own Sonic, its characters, or anything else.

Chase: -turns to readers- The only thing that she owns is the plot and her two characters, Mist and Katy.

Inu: Whatever, I have to type, so on with the story. By the way, I'm sorry if there's OOCness in my story.

'Thoughts'

" Quotes"

**Enhancements

* * *

**

By the time Mist got back to the apartment, it was midnight. She got out her key, unlocked the door, and walked in to the kitchen. Mist opened the fridge and got a bottle of green tonic. "I see that Katy didn't drink it." She said out loud.

" Well, that's the only bottle there is." Katy said, turning on the light. "And I know it's yours. Besides, only you know the recipe." The two were silent for a minute or so. " Have you even thought about giving it a name? I'm tired of calling it 'recipe'."

" I don't know, yet." Mist replied. " Maybe if it wasn't green. It looks like an evil witch made it and put extra poison in it."

Katy started laughed maniacally, acting like a witch. She started moved her fingers, acting like she was about to grab Mist. " I'll get you, my pretty." Katy said, imitating the Wicked Witch of the West. " And your little dog, too!"

Mist couldn't help but to silently chuckle. " Katy, you're practically the only one who can make me smile." Mist took a drink of the tonic. She gave a slight shudder. " Yikes, I need to make another one." She dumped the bottle in the sink. " I think I'll go out." Mist walked over to the door. " Thanks to my tonic expiring-"

" What happens when it expires?"

" If it does, It'll give a lot of energy." Mist opened the door to reveal Shadow, about to knock. " Oh, hey Shadow. Come on in." Mist moved as Shadow walked in. " Can I get you anything?"

Shadow shook his head. " No thanks."

" Uh, Mist?" Katy asked. " Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mist nodded and the two walked to the kitchen, leaving Shadow in the living room. " Why is he here?" Katy whispered.

" I invited him." Mist whispered.

" WHAT?!?!" Katy half-whispered and half-yelled. Shadow heard Katy half yell, and just rolled his eyes.

" Calm down, Katy." Mist snapped in her whisper. " Listen, carefully." Katy nodded. " That guy is Shadow. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been home till tomorrow. I'm just being nice because he's too good for working for Eggman."

" Eggman? You meant the guy who's always trying to turn this city into his Eggtropolis?"

" Yeah. Can he stay here?" Mist asked.

Katy gave in. She couldn't deny her captain and best friend. She sighed. " Fine."

Mist nodded in appreciation and walked over to Shadow. " I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." She stated.

Shadow plopped down on the couch. " It will do."

" I'll get you a blanket." Katy left the room for a minute, then returned holding a dark blue blanket. " Here you go." She handed the blanket to Shadow. " Good night." Katy called out as she turned off the lights and headed for her room.

" If you need me." Mist started from the dark. " My room is down the hall, last door." Shadow watched as the outline of Mist left and he decided to get some sleep as well.

* * *

( Shadow's P.O.V.)

I shot up, awake from hearing a clank and someone yelling " Damn it!" I turned to see a human girl hopping on one leg.

" Damn sauce pan! Ow, ow, ow!" The girl said, grabbing her foot. She saw me and smiled. " Glad to see you're awake. I'm Katy, and your friend, Mist, lives with me, incase you didn't remember."

" Well, where is Mist, then?" I asked as I looked at the saucepan on the floor.

" First, Mist is in her room, sleeping. The reason is she took out a little too much energy last night."

" What do you mean she took out too much energy?" I heard a yawn from behind me and I turned to see Mist exiting the hallway.

" Well, I had this drink that expired and I drank some, which resulted in me having as much energy as about 15 cups of coffee. I was about to go out and find something to burn off energy, then you came in." Mist yawned again and sat on the couch. " So, after you fell asleep, I left to find something to burn off enough energy that way I wasn't up too long, but still be awake through the day."

" What did you do last night?" Katy asked.

" First I went to Sonic to tell him that I was alright, but I didn't tell him about you, Shadow. Then I figured out what would really burn energy."

" Which is?" Katy asked.

Mist smirked. " Ever play 4-player tennis with yourself?" Mist asked. " To tell you the truth, I thought that my hover shoes would break with all the running I did."

" You have hover shoes?" I asked.

" Yeah, what you thought I ran as fast as Sonic? I know you have hover shoes to run as fast as Sonic." Then I heard her mumble, " No way I'm as fast as Sonic."

I was silent for a moment, then I forgot to ask something. " Why do you live with her?" Before I could even blink, Mist appeared in front of me. I was surprised that someone drowsy can move that fast.

" What do you have against humans?" Mist asked, with a hint of curiousness in her eyes, but her face was the same.

' How the hell does she keep her face emotionless?' I asked myself. " Nothing. Why?" I asked.

" No reason, just making sure." Mist stated in monotone. " I just hate people who hate humans."

" Guys, please!" Katy pleaded. " Mist, please calm down."

Mist rolled her eyes. " I'm going."

( Normal P.O.V.)

" Where?" Shadow asked.

" Out." Mist said as she turned and headed for the door. Shadow eyed her.

" Out where?"

" Somewhere. I've got places to go and people to see." Mist left and Shadow watched as she descended down the stairs.

Katy waited till Mist was out of sight. 'Might as well show him.' Katy thought. 'So he doesn't piss off Mist and be murdered by her.' Katy sighed to get Shadow's attention. " Please follow me." Katy said in a tone that made Shadow curious to see what she wanted to show him. Shadow followed her into Mist's room. Shadow was amazed that she had pictures of so many people in her room.

Katy walked up to the picture on the table next to the bed. Katy grabbed it and showed it to Shadow. " Mist has lost two things precious to her." Katy explained. " Her most precious thing was her family. They were killed, but Mist never said who killed her family."

" I take it that she was very close to her family." Shadow said.

" Yeah, and her friends. She joined, a group, so she can protect them and other people."

" And this group?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

" Try me."

" A ninja group. She was so dedicated to protecting people, that she became leader of her group, and the best ninja. And thanks to her, the group became the best ninja group there is."

" So, she was the best." Shadow already knew that she was a ninja, but he didn't expect Mist to be the best.

" Right. She was forced to go on a vacation so she can recover from her family dying." Katy set down the picture on the table. " She hasn't always been so emotionless, or cold. After her family died, she's been locked up. She won't really open up to people."

' Great. It's going to be a while to get her trust.' Shadow thought. " What was the second thing?"

" She's going to kill me for just telling you about her family, She'll _literally_ kill me if I told you about the second thing. She'll tell you if she trusts you." Katy walked out of the room, Shadow following. " Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

Shadow stood up and walked out of the apartment. " No. I'm going out."

" If you're looking for Mist, don't bother. She just disappears sometimes."

" Thanks for the tip." Shadow said before he walked out. ' Damn, I'll never get her to trust me, now.' Shadow thought as he tried to follow Mist's path.

* * *

( Mist's P.O.V)

After I left, I decided to explore this city. Sure, I've been here before, but it was on a mission, so I couldn't really see it. The town was beautiful, but by the time I knew the town like the back of my hand, it was 8pm. So I decided to go back home. Then I saw a glint from the corner of my eye, so I turned to see a man with a green Chaos Emerald.

" Excuse me, sir!" I called out to him. He stopped and I ran up to him.

" Can I help you?" The man asked. I took a better look at him. He was tall, red hair, and blue eyes.

" Yes, do you know what you're holding?" I asked pointing to the Chaos Emerald.

" This? No, I just found it over there." He responded. " By the way, I'm Jacob."

" Hello, Jacob." I said being polite. " I'm Mist. Um, is it alright if I can have that?"

" Will you tell me what it is?"

" It's called a Chaos Emerald. It has power, if you collect all seven, you'll have enormous power. I already have two, so I was wondering if I can have it."

" Oh. Well...I was going to give it to my daughter..."

I was silent. 'Hm…' I thought. 'Maybe his daughter is old enough to take care of it, until Eggman comes after it.' " How old is your daughter?"

Jacob was curious. " 5. Why do you ask?"

" I was just wondering if it will be safe with your daughter."

" Safe?"

" People are after the Chaos Emeralds. One person I know is evil. His name is Dr. Eggman."

" Well, are you evil?"

" No."

Jacob eyed me suspiciously. " How do I know if you're not lying?"

" You don't, I guess." I shrugged. " Your choice."

Jacob thought about it for a moment. " Well, here. You can have it." Jacob handed me the Emerald.

I gave him a slight bow of appreciation. " Thank you. If you ever need a babysitter for your daughter, I'll do it when I have the time."

He smiled. " Thank you, Mist. Actually, I could use you this Saturday."

" What time?"

" Can you come by at 7?"

" What time will you be back?"

" 7pm to 10pm."

I nodded. " Okay, I can do that."

" Here's the address." Jacob wrote down the address on a scrap of paper and handed it to me.

" Thanks. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" I said as I waved good bye and walked off. I looked at the address. ' Not very far from the apartment.' I thought as I put the address and the Emerald in my backpack and walked through the park. ' The park is beautiful at night.' I thought as I gazed at the fountain.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

The apartment door opened at 1am, Mist stepped in quietly and shut the door. Mist saw Katy on the couch, watching TV. " Hey, Kate." Mist said. Mist looked around. " Let me guess, Shadow went out?"

" No, I'm right here." Shadow answered as came out from the hallway. " So where'd you go when you went out?"

Mist took off her backpack and took out the green Chaos Emerald. " I scored this. All I have to do is baby-sit on Saturday."

" Baby-sit?" Shadow asked.

" You've never heard of babysitting?" Katy questioned.

" No, not really."

Katy laughed, Shadow glared at her. " I can't believe it!" Katy said between laughs. " The ultimate life form, huh? He's not the smartest life form, that's for sure!" She kept laughing until something poked her, hard. " Ow!" Katy cried out before removing a long needle from her arm.

" Katy," Mist started. " You know how I hate it when people make fun of other people."

" Sorry." Katy apologized, ashamed.

" Don't say it to me, I wasn't the one made fun of."

Katy turned to Shadow. " Sorry, Shadow."

Shadow looked at Mist. " How'd you do that?"

Mist walked over to Katy " Throwing needle, please." Katy handed her the needle she was holding. Mist walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel. " You learn it at training school, but the speed's my own." Mist said as she cleaned her throwing needle. " And Kate, I'm okay that you told him about me and my family being killed, as long as you didn't tell him about the other thing."

**Sweat drops off of Katy's head.**

" Okay, I didn't tell him." Katy said, giving out a nervous chuckle and waving her hands.

" So what's babysitting?" Shadow asked, returning to the point.

Mist sat down. " Babysitting is when you take care of someone's kid or kids while there away. Luckily I'm doing it from 7pm to 10pm."

" I see. So you're doing it for the Chaos Emerald." Shadow understood.

" Right. So I have to watch a girl for three hours, in…three days."

" Man, it's getting boring here." Katy blurted. " I want to go rock climbing."

" I don't, so you can do it with out me." Mist stated

" What about skiing?" Katy suggested.

" No." Mist said, putting the Chaos Emerald in her bag.

" Golf?"

" You're joking."

" Mini-golf?"

" No."

" What about, we go out?" Katy asked desperately. " For dinner?"

Mist thought for a moment. She shrugged. " Where?"

" I know this great restaurant. It's call 'The Eiffel Tower'"

" Where is it?"

" It's over at the other side of the block."

" No." Mist said. " Maybe another day."

" Aww!" Katy whined.

" You can if you want, I won't." Mist stood up. " How about we do something we all like?"

" Okay!" Katy agreed. She turned to Shadow. " What do you want to do?"

Shadow was confused. " You're asking me?"

" Duh." Katy simply replied.

" Come on, Shadow." Mist said. " You are living with us, we should at least know about each other. Why don't you give us an idea for something to do?"

" Well, I haven't even been here for a day and you're asking me for advice?" Shadow question. Katy nudged him with her elbow.

" You idiot!" Katy whispered/scolded to Shadow. " She's trying to know you! It's rare that she would even try to get to know someone so quickly, let alone doing something them! So suggest something!"

" Uh…" Shadow said, deep in thought. 'What to do, what to do.' He thought to himself. **'Try something your good at!' **A voice suggested. 'Who the hell are you?' Shadow asked in his head. **'Yourself. The inner you. And I'm telling you to suggest something! This will be good!'** 'I guess it will make it easier to gain her trust and then get the Chaos Emeralds.' **'Who cares! What you're really interested is her recipe she mentioned to Sonic. And her.' **'What the hell?' **'Come on, you can't seriously have no interest in her?' **'Well…What should I suggest?' **'Something you're good at. Try to impress her!'**

All the time Shadow was thinking, with his eyes closed, Mist and Katy were in the kitchen. " You think he likes herbal tea?" Mist asked quietly.

" I don't know." Katy replied, also quietly. " I prefer coffee, though."

" Alright." Mist nodded and Katy got in her original spot in the living room. " Black?"

" Yuck." Katy shook her head. " There's a teabag in the cabinets. There's only one kind. Extra cream." Katy whispered.

Mist nodded. 'Well.' She thought as she started the coffee machine and set a tea kettle on the stove. 'Shadow really needs to think about this. What's so hard about thinking of what to do?' _'You need to remember what you learned about spies.'_ A familiar voice to Mist said in her head. Mist turned away from Katy, who was staring into space, and Shadow, who seemed o be annoyed by his thoughts. 'Who are you, and why do you sound familiar?' Mist asked in her head. _'I'm your old self, before our family died. I'm back and here, giving the your new self advice.'_ 'Why? And why do I need to remember what I learned on spies?' _'I think there's a spy here.'_ Mist removed the kettle from the stove right before it whistled.

'Alright, do you think that this is a good suggestion?' Shadow asked himself. **'Yes, for the tenth time!'**The voice snapped. Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts when Mist set down a coffee mug in front of him.

" Here's some herbal tea." Mist said, sitting down. " Geeze, you really think before you leap. How hard it is to make a simple suggestion?"

" You're the one to talk." Katy threw in. " You always think before getting a glass of water!"

" Well," Mist said in a warning tone. Shadow was amused on how Mist could make someone finch with her warning tone. " Who is never wrong?"

" You." Katy answered.

" And who's plans never fail?"

" You."

" And who is the one whom is usually one step ahead?"

" You."

" And who is the one who _should_ think before they leap, but don't, and I have to save them?"

Katy sighed. " Me." Katy lowered her head and had a sip of coffee.

Mist leaned back a little and sipped her tea. " Let's return to where we should be. Shadow, any suggestions?"

Shadow shrugged and had some of the herbal tea. " Well, I was thinking of something we should all know…And the only thing that came to mind was roller skating." Shadow immediately regretted saying those last words when Katy beamed.

" Oh, I love roller skating!!" Katy said in a childlike way. " Let's do that!"

Mist closed her eyes and sipped her tea again. She let out a small sigh of content. " Hm…" Mist responded. She set down her cup. " Sure, got nothing else to do. Tonight."

" Aw, why not right now?" Katy whined.

" First, don't whine. And second, because it's about 1:30 am." Mist opened eyes. " Hold on a second. Shadow, I suggest you hide in the hallway, unless you want people to know that the so-called-dead 'ultimate life form' is alive."

Shadow's eyes widened. " How did-"

" Believe it or not, Sonic actually keeps in touch with his family." Mist said as she walked toward the front door. Shadow simply shrugged and walked into the hallway with his cup.

Mist opened the door and revealed Sonic, trying to eavesdrop from outside. " You could just knock." Mist said.

**Sweat drops from Sonic's head.**

Sonic put his hand behind his head. " I uh…" He tried to think of an excuse. He sighed and he let his head droop.

" Come in." Mist said while rolling her eyes. Sonic walked in and sat where Shadow used to hit.

Sonic looked at Katy, then to Mist. " Was it the TV, or did I hear a third voice here?"

" Yes, you did." Shadow walked in holding his mug. " And I thought the good guys don't eavesdrop."

Sonic's eyes widened. " Shadow! You're alive!" Sonic stood up. " How can that be?"

" Sonic, don't ask questions like that." Mist said in a warning tone.

Sonic looked at Mist as if she was stupid. " What are you talking about?! Do you know who he is?"

" He's Shadow the Hedgehog, but possibly a different hedgehog you know. This Shadow isn't a 'arrogant, over-cocky, pompous faker' as you wrote to me.

Shadow glared at Sonic. " What did he write about me?"

" That was practically the nicest thing he said about you." Mist answered. " I have a lot more where that came from."

" Mist!" Sonic said, starting to panic. " You're not suppose to tell them!"

Shadow started growling. Sonic growled back and they had a glaring and growling contest. Mist sighed and stood between them. She grabbed one ear from the two and pulled them further and further away. Sonic let out an 'Gah!' and Shadow grunted from Mist pulling their ears. " I will not except fighting in my friend's apartment, so stop." Mist told both of them. She shifted her eyes at Sonic. " Or must I use 'it'?"

Sonic flinched. " No!" He cried. Mist let go of Shadow's and Sonic's ears. Sonic ran and sat next to Katy, while Shadow glared at Mist then sat in his original spot.

" 'It'?" Shadow asked Katy.

Katy had her eyes wide. " 'It's a special 'technique' she uses for true discipline. Trust me, you don't want to more what she does!"

" Let me guess, she used 'it' on you and Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Katy slowly nodded. " It's worse than any torture you ever went through."

Mist had to smirk. " I suggest you take their word for it."

" What is this discipline?" Shadow questioned.

" Idiot!" Katy cried.

Mist now had a dark smirk, without showing teeth, that made everyone in the room flinch. " If you would really like to know, then why don't you piss me off?"

'**Oooh, she's so dark!' **The voice in Shadow's head cheered. **'Awesome!' **'Will you shut up?' Shadow replied." Why don't you just tell me?"

" Better yet, why don't you just go through it?" Mist's smirk became smaller, but still just as dark.

" Just tell me what it is." Shadow slightly begged.

Mist regained her regular stoic face, then sat down and looked at Katy and Sonic, who were slightly shivering in fear. _'Tell him!'_ Mist's old self laughed. 'Okay.' " You really want to know?" Mist asked.

" Yeah."

" Well, what I do…" Mist glanced at the other two again, they scooted away a bit from her. " Is…" She whispered something in Shadow's ear.

Right away Shadow's eyes were huge. He was facing the wall across from him, and he shifted his eyes to Mist. " You're serious?" Mist nodded at his question. He scooted a few inches away from Mist.

" No one can last five minutes without screaming." Mist said as she finished her glass. She walked to the kitchen and placed the cup in the sink. " Sonic, well, can't last 1 minute."

" Come on!" Sonic snapped. " That messes with our heads! It's worse than being tortured physically!"

" It's EVIL!!!" Katy agreed. " It's worse than anything in the world!"

Mist looked at Sonic. " Moving on, what brings you here?"

Sonic shook off his fright. " Well, I was just looking out for you."

" I'm older than you."

" Yeah, but ya don't know much about Egghead or Shadow here."

" I know enough. Anything else?"

" Yeah, Tails wanted to apologize again for the Gear incident and was wondering if we could try again tomorrow."

Mist shrugged. " Alright."

Sonic looked at Shadow. " Why is he here, anyway?"

" I'm living here for a while." Shadow answered for Mist.

" WHAT?!" Sonic yelled. " WHY?!"

" Sonic, I'll explain later." Mist sighed. " We all need some sleep, so leave."

Sonic was about to protest, but knew he couldn't win and left. " Later." He said as he shut the door.

Mist sighed. " Why couldn't he be killed instead of my family?" She asked under her breath.

Shadow heard her. " That's life for ya."

" True, so true." Mist walked in the kitchen and set her cup pf tea in the sink. " So when should we go skating today?"

" How about when it gets dark?" Katy suggested. " Since it's a school night, there won't be many kids."

" Good thought, especially since most kids ruin all the fun. Or we can go to the all-adults rink that's only about a two miles away." Mist sighed. " That would be more exciting than the family rink, which is about halfway across town."

" There's an all-adults roller rink?" Katy asked.

" You didn't know that?" Mist asked. " How long were you in the city?"

" About a week." Katy answered. " So I don't know much about the city. You, on the other hand, remember everything. You can go around the city once and know it like the back of your hand!"

" Which reminds me. I need to work on some Gear then head over to Sonic's place." Mist left the room. " I'll be in my room." She said as she walked down the hall.

Shadow stood up and followed Mist. The door was shut so he knocked. " May I come in?" He asked, being polite.

" Sure." Shadow heard Mist say. Shadow walked inside and found something that wasn't there before. A table at the side of the room with a bunch of tools and gadgets.

" Whoa, where'd that stuff come from?" Shadow asked as he walked over to Mist, who was at the table working on a pair of what looked like shoes.

" I had this stored away." Mist answered as she grabbed a screwdriver. " What do you need?"

" I just wanted to see why you need to work on some Gear." Shadow looked at the shoes. " And why you're not working on them."

" I am working on Gear. This is a pair of shoes that turn into Gear." Mist handed him a pair of goggles. " Get ready for some sparks." She warned.

Shadow put on the goggles. " Thanks."

" No problem." As Mist said before, sparks were flying from the shoes. " What colors do you like?"

" Black and red." Shadow looked at Mist. " Why?"

" Just curious." Mist stopped working on the shoes. " Lets see… Where'd I put the extra cube?"

Shadow looked around the room and saw a yellow cube on Mist's bed. He walked over to it and grabbed the cube. " Is this the cube you're talking about?" He asked Mist.

Mist turned around and saw Shadow, she nodded. " Thanks." Shadow handed her the cube and she used the screwdriver on it. " This is Tails' Gear. He accidentally blew it up earlier."

" How's that possible?"

" He tried to put in a ring launcher. It over loaded and exploded." Mist set down the screwdriver and examined the cube. " Finished." She pushed the blue button on top of the cube and it turned into a Gear. " What to call it, what to call it?" Mist mumbled.

" Don't you have names for all your inventions?" Shadow as he took off his goggles and set it on the work table.

" No. I don't really give them names until I get tired of calling them 'cube' or 'recipe.' Then I think of a name."

Shadow smirked. " Recipe?" 'Hook, line…' **'And sinker. But do you think you can get more from her?' **' Just watch me.' " Tell me more."

" Sorry, but no. Maybe when I trust you more. So possibly never." Mist put the cube in her backpack.

Shadow frowned. 'Damn!' **'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'**'Are you laughing at me?' **'You have no idea! HAHAHA!!****'** Shadow was silently sulking that the voice was laughing at him. " Why not?"

" Because." Mist walked into her walk-in closet. " I've only known you for about a day." Shadow heard her call out. A half minute of silence went by then Mist walked out, with a kunai in her hand. " And besides." Mist grabbed a polishing cloth and silver polish. " There's less important stuff that you don't know." Mist said as she polished.

" You have a kunai in your closet?" Shadow said, looking back and forth from the closet door to the kunai. Mist only shrugged.

" Where else?" Mist said as if it was no where else. This only made Shadow more confused. She smirked as a response.

" What about your clothes?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Mist's smirk grew as Shadow grew flustered. " If you don't mind, I need to be alone."

" Uh…" Shadow stood up, still confused with Mist's questions. He left and went right Katy, who was sitting on the couch. " Does Mist keeps her kunai in the closet?" He asked right away.

Katy couldn't help it. She laughed non-stop. " You saw that?" Katy asked as her laughing died down. " She doesn't care much for clothes, so she stores her weapons in her closet."

" What kind of weapons?"

" I've said too much." Katy went to her room and shut the door.

Shadow sighed. 'Alone again.' He thought. 'Why does Mist stay in her room all the time?' **'To be away from you.'** 'Oh? How so?' **'She made you confused so she can be rid of you sooner. Our instincts are telling me that she suspects us of being here for a real reason.****'** 'And they're not telling _me_? Aren't _I_ the one who needs to be told of my instincts?' Shadow could hear the voice let out a sigh. **'Okay, I'm the one who says that she knows something.' **Shadow sighed and laid down on the couch. 'It's possible that she knows that I'm trying to get her trust so I can get the Chaos Emeralds.' Shadow closed his eye and was soon asleep.

* * *

'Why are men so…idiotic?' Mist sighed as she walked into the closet. _'That's just how they are. We're the ones who have to make them smart. That's why we rule.'_ Mist sat down and leaned on the only wall that didn't have any weapons hung on it. 'True, so true. But still, something's telling me I'm being oblivious to something…' _'Oh, well. You're probably just being oblivious to Shadow.' _'Pardon?' _'Duh! He likes you!'_ Mist rolled her eyes. 'You're wrong.' _'And you like him.'_ Mist closed her eyes and sighed. 'Ridiculous.' _'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'_ Mist gave up reasoning with her old self and ignored the voice.

She stood and walked over to the wall with her katana and turned right. In the corner that she's now facing, was a stand with a clear ball laid on a small purple pillow on top. Mist looked inside, and watched as some of her favorite memories went by. She sighed and rested her right hand on the crystal ball. Mist had a saddened look on her face, and she turned away from the ball. She was about to leave, then something hit her. She could have the ball reveal things from Shadow. Immediately she shook her head and left. There was no way she was going to pry in Shadow's life, she didn't know if she even want to.

Mist sighed once more before deciding to take a nap. Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Inu: And by the way, sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Sess: She wasn't able to get on the computer, at least not online.

Chase: She was-

Inu: Shadow.

Shadow: -cracks knuckles, punches Chase in gut-

Chase: What the hell was that for?

Inu: You were gonna tell them why I couldn't!

Shadow: Though I doubt they would believe you.


	3. uhm

Inu: Hello readers.

Sesshoumaru: Unfortunately, we are deleting this account.

Inu: I've moved on to Deviant art, it's much better. --- .com --- That is my new Account, and I'll be posting stories.

Sesshoumaru: --- .com --- That is her old account, and her previous work is on and we'll forward it to the new account

Inu: This is basically for the people who still care about my existence. If you do go on and like this stuff on my first account, DON'T WATCH OR FAVORITE. You need to go to my new account for that.


End file.
